Toshie
Notice*''' Toshie is no longer to be updated with new information or images. The owner of this character, durianchop , as requested these updates stop as Toshie is no longer Lupsivulpes's character or part of her work. This character has been permanently homed with them and they do not want offers or questions on the character.'' ---- Toshie was a planned antagonist to appear in later installments of Captain and His Crew. Personality Toshie is a cunning and clever villain who often uses deception to take advantage of others. He attempts to manipulate people into unknowingly giving him what he wants. He is known to sometimes express sadness and frustration over his imprisonment. Appearance Toshie is a tan canine with darker tan hair. His neck, ears and back legs are striped with the same darker tan, and he has the same shade circle markings on his cheeks. His eyes are brown with white pupils, and he has a notch in only his left ear. He has a spiky red object that serves as his tail that, floating disembodied by his rear. His alternate design is white with the tan patterns instead being gray. Toshie also has unique rock-like horns that jut out from either side of his face. Inside his mirror they're red and float split apart. Outside the mirror world in reality, they change to be darker brown and form together, and his tail follows suit. Inside the notch of his ear, a spiral-shaped stone earpiece of the same shade appears. When he manages to switch bodies with someone, like Captain, Toshie retains his victim's appearance but with some of his own features including his eye color, notch on his ear, and stone earpiece. Backstory Toshie was once a crafty thief who was eventually cursed and banished into a mirror as punishment. This likely occurred a long time ago, as many versions of the story have been told about him but the validity of any of them are unknown. However, because of his curse, he still appears the same age. He is to remain tethered to the mirror for the rest of his life. However, he now uses this curse to his advantage by trying to talk to and manipulate anyone who looks into a mirror, as he can appear in any mirror in the world of End. Toshie can also communicate through other reflections including water, windows, shiny objects, etcetera. Many of his victims don't realize that they're being tricked since he usually takes their form while talking to them. He usually tries to manipulate individuals with great power such as royalty and other influential figures. He also has the ability to switch bodies with other people but must first trick them into allowing it. This is a tactic he uses to occasionally escape from his prison and wreak havoc, leaving his victim trapped on the other side of the mirror for a while. He has been seen interacting with King Oxy, Captain Jonah, and Darkky. Plot Captain and His Crew Toshie was set to be an antagonist in future plot-lines of the series. Trivia * Toshie's name was chosen by TickTockTimepiece on DeviantArt * His personality and backstory were created with help from ezekeil42 and lethargicasino on DeviantArt *'''Toshies' eyes and left ear stay the same when he switches bodies *In his alternate design he has no hair and his body appears to be glitchy when his eyes are slit (his hind paws are also replaced by hooves) Gallery Toshies referance by lupisvulpes-d828db7.gif|Original Reference toshie_redesigns_by_lambjokes-dba4wj3.png|Alt Design dddv98w-9a5e9c5f-c11c-411a-a361-95075875f279.gif Friggen_toshie.gif toshie.gif 14433875_MFTRtHPpQNoeaDo.gif Tumblr nk8z0xnFbA1siz4qdo1 1280.gif 14433909_y5Yr3W1azxQkwVE.gif Mirror.gif 14433813_hpe7bESUNU7d8IR.gif Tumblr newtsqzSaN1siz4qdo1 400.png|Darkky and Toshie 4787107_ruBGPYLCd2kjeeU.png tumblr_nix8rxB77k1siz4qdo1_1280 (2).png|Human Design 7IXx6RSvZsg.jpg toshie captain3.jpg|Possessing Jonah (Eyes) Toshie and Captian.png|Possessing Jonah (Eyes) Category:Characters Category:Captain's crew Category:Canine Category:Male Category:Prisoner Category:Antagonist Category:Cursed Category:Audience